An organic electroluminescent (EL) light-emitting apparatus has been expected to find use in a wide variety of applications such as lighting equipment, a backlight for a liquid crystal display apparatus, a light-emitting part for display decoration, and a digital signage because of the following reasons. The power consumption of the apparatus is low. In addition, the apparatus is self-luminous by virtue of organic light-emitting materials and develops various colors derived from the organic light-emitting materials. Further, it has been known that the organic EL light-emitting apparatus is suitable for lighting applications because the apparatus is surface light-emitting. An organic EL light-emitting apparatus must be able to be increased in size, reduced in cost, and mass produced in order for such apparatus to be adopted for practical uses. A technology involving using a plurality of fibrous substrates in tandem instead of increasing the size of a substrate itself has been proposed as an attempt to achieve the increase in size (for example, Patent Literature 1). A technology involving employing the so-called roll-to-roll process has been proposed as an attempt to achieve reductions in cost (for example, Patent Literature 2).
Each of the technologies described in the patent literatures involves providing elongated organic EL elements side by side. However, when the elongated organic EL elements are provided side by side, a pattern in which the organic EL elements are provided side by side appears in planar illumination or a display image. As a result, the following problems arise. Luminance unevenness is large, and the quality of each of the illumination and the display is insufficient.